disneyjessiefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Dream Dancer
" " is an episode of JESSIE. This is a a mini movie. Plot Christina Ross is making a competition for american dancers called "Dream Dancer". The dancers compete against eachother to win $2,000,000. There is drama between Abby Lee Miller, Christina, and other moms. Christina tells Luke to compete, but he's too scared to dance in the competin because he has stage fright. Christina told Luke if he does a solo in the competion, he would get a PS3. Luke does a solo called "The Prince", but he's embarrased. Sophia Lucia won the $2,000,000. Cast Debby Ryan as Jessie Prescott Peyton List as Emma Ross Cameron Boyce as Luke Ross Karan Brar as Ravi Ross Skai Jackson as Zuri Ross Kevin Chamberlin as Bertram Winkle Breanna Keller as Lisa Morris Jessie Parks as Mackenzie Willows Isabella Palmieri as Katie March Claire Engler as Skyler Jones Christina Moore as Christina Ross Jazmyn Bieber as Jasmine Ross Jaxon Bieber as Jaxon Ross Guest Stars *Abby Lee Miller *Chloe Lukasiak *Maddie Ziegler *Mackenzie Ziegler *Nia Frazier *Brooke Hyland *Paige Hyland *Kendall Vertes Dancers on the competition Asia Monet Ray Autumn Miller Angel Gibbs Brandon Pent Brianna Haire Brooke Hyland Brynn Rumfallo Chloe Lukasiak Christina Ricucci Charlize Glass Dena’h Gregory Dylynn Jones Hannah Bettes Hayden Hopkins Hannahlei Cabanilla Jaycee Wilkins Jenna Valenzuela Jordyn Jones Jade Chynoweth Kendall Vertes Lauren Herb Logan Hassel Larsen Thompson Lucas Trina Mackenzie Ziegler Maddie Ziegler Madison O’Connor Melia Mariano Mia Diaz Nia Frazier Nick Daniels Nick Dobbs Paige Hyland Payton Ackerman Ryleigh Vertes Sarah Shepherd Sophia Kaloudis Sophia Lucia Shelby Patterson Talia Seitel Tessa Bella Defries Kimberly Kopke Lucas Triana Sammy Small Jessi Kennedy Sierra Neudeck' Hayley Houghton Kelsie Hendrix Script Scene 1 (in the Ross penthouse Abby : Let me call roll. (they all say here when named called. Chloe Lukasiak, Maddie Ziegler, Mackenzie Ziegler ,Nia Frazier Brooke Hyland, Paige Hyland, Kendall Vertes- Jessie: WHO are YOU and WHAT are you Doing in THIS house? Abby: Calling Roll. Isn't that obvious? Autumn Miller- Jessie: But WHY in THIS house? Abby: We wanted to stay here, you gotta problem with that? Jessie: Um, KINDA!!!! (Emma and Lukeand Luke come out) Emma: Um, Jessie, who atre these people? Luke: Ya who? Lisa: Just let them stay, Jessie Abby: Ugh, more people. Jessi Kennedy, Katie March Emma : Did you just say Katie March? Katie: Emma?!! EMMA!! Emma: KATIE!! I missed you!!! Katie: (sneezes) My mother said that my sickness is healing and I could join this camp. You know, cuz I can't go to school. (snnezes) Emma: Oh, Katie!! If only Mackenzie were here. We could be the three muskeeteers. Katie: Oh, my counselor's done with role. Let's go to my studio. Emma: OK!! (they go to studio) Katie: I have to get ready for my (sneeze) big (cough) night! Emma: Man, Katie, you're really sick. Katie: I know, but i wont let it distract me. Jessie: Emma!! Emma! Emma: Um.... Ya? Jessie: You can not leave without my permission. Emma: Why? Zuri did it. Luke did it. Ravi did it- Jessie: Well.. I...um.. I..ugh. Scene 2 Lisa: You make me feel like... JEssie: Hey, Lisa Trivia *All the girls from Dance Moms appear in this episode. Category:Episodes Category:Season 3